bunkdfandomcom-20200213-history
Xander McCormick
Xander is a main character in the show BUNK'D. He is a popular counselor at Camp Kikiwaka. He also has feelings for Emma Ross. Xander is portrayed by Kevin G. Quinn. Summary Xander is handsome and well-known, but despite his exterior image, he does hide insecurities. He loves to write songs and poems, and he also sings and plays the guitar. Additionally, he is a counselor at the summer camp, and he and Emma seem to like each other. He is the head counselor of the Grizzlies. Xander is an out-going teenage boy. He is very good at playing guitar. Most think he's the coolest guy in camp. He loves fishing and wishes to open his own guitar shop. He once got fungus on his foot. Then his toenail fell off and he uses it as a guitar pick. He had an ex-girlfriend named Amanda as revealed in Gone Girl. Personal Appearance Xander is shown to be handsome. He has slightly tanned skin, brown hair and light blue eyes. He usually wears a necklace around his neck, and also puts gel in his hair. He also likes to wear tee shirts and shorts. Relationships Ravi Ross Friend They share a cabin together and is a team. Xander sometimes help Ravi find his way of being a CIT They are shown to be good friends. Lou Friend Xander and Lou are shown of being good friends in Gone Girl and Camp Rules. In Gone Girl, Xander shared his perfect date with Emma to Lou. Also, Lou came to the spot to stop Ravi from ruining their date. Emma Ross Crush Emma and Xander first meet in the Pilot episode, and both seem to like each other. Emma and Hazel seem to have bad blood because of their crushes on Xander. Hazel even went as far as to sabotage Emma. They go on their first date in Gone Girl. After misinterpreting a conversation between Xander and Lou, Ravi warns Emma that Xander is going to kill her on their first date. In the end it turns out that Xander just wanted to have a nice date with Emma, which causes her to apologize. Xander accepts and they continue to grow closer to each other. Xander cares very much about Emma, as seen from his actions from the first episode. Xander helped clean off the mud off of Emma when Hazel made Emma fell in the mud, thinking that he would hate her from that. Xander was also very worried when he found out that Emma and Zuri were in the woods alone at night. When he found Emma, they shared a hug. In the episode the ones that got away it was shown that Xander and Emma have not much in common. So then they got in a fight when they went fishing, Emma did not want to lose their relationship so she went back to tell him that even though they have many differences she would like them to stay together. But before Emma was even able to tell him, he told her that he feels like they should only be friends but when actually he wants to be with her. He only told her that because he felt like she wanted that, so then Emma pretended to be happy with it and said yes. Then later on Xander was sitting alone on the bench telling the chef of the camp that he didn't want to lose Emma but he knew he had to move on. Hazel Heidi Hazel tried to sabotage Emma. For example, she sent Emma a note (impersonating Xander), saying that he wanted to meet her in the woods. After Lou found out about her sabotage, they all went on a search group to find Emma and Zuri, who had followed Emma, too. He became frustrated at Hazel, and when the campers started mocking Hazel, she asked Xander to stop them. So he said, "Guys, stop which shows how much he cares about Hazel. Even though Emma likes Xander, he may or May not return the feelings, but she doesn't care. Quotes Xander/Quotes|Season 1 Gallery Category:Males Category:Teens Category:Main Characters Category:Characters